I'm Not An Angel
by Heartfelt Sighs
Summary: Castiel and Dean Winchester. Once friends, now enemies. Well, not fully. Dean keeps fucking things up, and Castiel won't let him in. God, the idiots. Trigger warning! Castiel has major depression, is suicidal, and is beat by Michael and sometimes Lucifer.


Castiel was leaning against the school, a cigarette in between his lips when he heard someone yell his name. Castiel breathed in one last time before taking it out, and turned his head towards the voice.

There stood Dean, in all his jocky glory. Castiel rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Novak! I told you I'd whip you if I ever saw you touch my girl again!" Dean growled, but the punk just laughed.

"I wouldn't have laid a finger on her if she hadn't begged to suck my cock." Castiel answered coolly, not even bothering to look at Dean. He knew what his face looked like. It was probably so red that you couldn't see his freckles anymore.

"Now you're going to get it!" Dean snapped and ran at Castiel.

* * *

"This is your fault." Mumbled Castiel as he stared at the burn on his hand where his cigarette fell. Dean glared at the other male with so much hatred it would surprise most people who didn't know them.

Dean and Castiel had been best friends. They met in 1st grade, and immediately clicked. Castiel would go over to Deans house whenever he could, trying to get away from his cruel big brothers. Everyone who met them would say they were the perfect friends, and it was true, until they started middle school. Dean slowly started getting into sports, while Castiel got into fights. Deans mother would scold him for hanging out with a 'trouble maker'. Dean kept trying to help Castiel, but with the whispers and stuff, he gave up. Castiel's mother left, and his oldest brother blamed him. No one realized that the majority of his bruises on his body were from his own flesh and blood. Castiel felt abadoned. He began dressing in dark clothing and pushing people away. No one would hurt him like Dean had.

Over the years, Dean became less cival to his cruel ex friend. Castiel pretended to be fine with it, but inside it hurt him.

"Not everything is my fault." Dean snapped back. The principal walked out, making the boys shut up.

He beckoned them inside. Dean went in first, then Castiel.

"Well Boys. You are very lucky you aren't suspended or expelled." He eyed the two. "But, you will have one month of after school detention."

Dean gasped. Horror showed on his beautiful freckled face.

"But thats during football practice!" He argued. "I'll get kicked off the team! Please, Mr. Crowley!"

But Crowley had not time for whiny spoiled brats.

"Goodbye." He waved them out.

* * *

Castiel took lots of pleasure in seeing Deans crushed spirit, but his heart was unfaithful to Castiel. It felt bad for him, and wanted to take Dean out for ice cream like they used to.

Castiel was already sitting in the back of the room when Dean arrived. For some reason, the teacher hadn't shown up yet. He was talking with a red headed boy who was on Deans football team, who in Deans opinion was sitting way to close to Castiel.

'No Dean. He's just sitting close. Anyway, Castiel can do whatever he wants. Who cares.' Dean told himself, looking away from the two. He sat in the front, next to another red head, but this one was female.

"Hello." Dean smiled kindly at her. He noticed she was wearing a Star Trek shirt, and was reading Harry Potter.

"Oh hello!" The girl smiled right back, only taking her attention off of the book for a split second. Dean sighed and stared at the clock.

Castiel flushed as he heard Alex whisper naughty things in his ear about what he wanted to do to him.

"Stop it. We're at school." Castiel mumbled and tried to stop Alex from kissing his neck.

Alex was a fuck-buddy to be completely honest. Castiel didn't actually like him, but he had a nice dick, so it made up for his terrible personality. One of Alex's faults was that he couldn't take a no.

"Alex... Stop!" Castiel fought the male away, but he wasn't stronger than the football player. Deans head snapped back to see the red head bite Castiels neck, and the blue eyed male try to shove him away.

Dean stood up, his mind going blank and his vision turning red. He stormed to the back and grabbed Alex by his hair, pulling him away from a very shocked Castiel.

"Hey douche! He said 'Stop'. Are you deaf?" Dean snarled. Alex was twisting and trying with no avail to get out of Deans grasp. "Apologize!"

Alex stared wide eyed at Castiel who was frozen.

"S-sorry... C-Castiel..." Alex mumbled. Dean let go, and Alex rushed to the other side of the room.

"Asshole." Dean mumbled under his breath. Castiel was staring at Dean. "You okay?" Dean asked, a small smile played on his lips.

"Thanks... I could handle it." Castiel tugged on his black trench coat, which in Deans perspective seemed to be swallowing him up.

"You always tried to act tougher than you were." Dean had a fond look on his face. Castiels eyes widened even more before he turned away to hide his red cheeks. The two boys snapped out of their blushing and sneaking looks at each other when the teacher walked into the room.

"Sit down! Brats."

Dean and Castiel rushed to their seats, and sometimes Dean would glance back and catch Castiel staring at him.

* * *

"Hey, you need a ride?"

Castiel shook his head.

"No, I'm just going to catch the bus." Cas answered. He felt uncomfortable around Dean. They weren't friends anymore, so why was Dean suddenly being nice?

"Come on, dork. I'm driving you home." Dean had a stubborn look on his face, and Castiel knew he wouldn't be able to argue.

Castiel followed behind Dean, keeping his head down. Deans friends were just coming out of practice, and Dean seemed to just realize that.

"Uh... Do you think you can start walking home, and I'll drive by and pick you up?" Dean asked, but it was more of a command.

Castiel gave Dean a disgusted look.

"Don't want to be seen with the freak emo boy, huh?" He growled, before shoving past the football player and ignoring anything else that came out of Deans mouth, which sounded kind of like apologies.

* * *

Castiel ignored the pain in his chest. Who cared? Dean was just like any other jock.

But for some reason, Dean always found a way to worm back into Castiel's head.

"Castiel! Dude!" Gabriel, one of Castiels many brothers, yelled. Castiel sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"What?" Castiel called back. He was tired, and he didn't want to get up.

"Some dudes here to see you!" Castiel groaned. He slowly got up and stumbled downstairs. He didn't quite realize that he was wearing boxers and a huge shirt when left his room.

Castiel's hair was a complete mess, and he looked a bit tired. God it look great on him- Nope. Dean was internally arguing as he saw Castiel stumbling towards him. Then his eyes went down slightly and Dean froze.

Castiels legs were covered with cuts, some looked more fresh than others, and some were thin scars.

"What do you want, Dean." Castiel was glaring hatefully at Dean, and it surprised Gabriel who was standing in the middle.

"I'm going to go- Uh..." Then Gabriel ran away, but only to a hiding spot to watch.

Dean gulped and tried not to stare at Castiels legs, but it made the boy realize what he was wearing, and his cheeks went red.

"I-I just wanted to apologize-" Castiel cut him off.

"Whatever. Just go please." Castiel glanced back. "Michaels going to be home soon and he won't be happy to see you..."

Dean noticed how shaky Castiels voice was shaky. Was it anger, or hurt... Or was it fear? No, Castiel had a good relationship with his brothers... Well, from what he remembered.

"Cas-"

"Just go!" Castiel slammed the door shut before turning and racing away.

Dean was left staring at the white wooden door.


End file.
